


Do It For Her

by erasergun



Series: Pearlrose Bomb [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered how it felt to wake up next to her, to smile and grin through the ache and prepare for the next battle. Battle. Fight. Sword. Slash. Her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Her

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s just a tiny drabble experiment. The prompt was Battlefield. Tell me what you think of this writing style, I’m still mulling it over. Hope you enjoy!

The battlefield pulsed and roared around her but it held no grip on her. She was lost in the dance of her blade and the way her body slipped through the air like a knife through butter. Knife. A gem thrust at her abdomen but she dodged and weaved behind her enemy to thrust through its chest. It gasped as she twisted her sword and its form evaporated, leaving a gem to clutter to the ground. Ground. 

She was smashed on to her side, knocking the wind out of her. The dust she unsettled blew up in to her eyes but she returned to her feet, slicing at her attacker as best she could. A lucky strike decapitated her target and she could move on to her. Her. She stood solitary in the chaos, fighting off enemies from all sides but she could not reach her. She fought fearless and ferocious, just to reach her, constantly repeating her mantra. Do it for her. Do it for her. Her. Her familiar frame was difficult to see through the fighting and chaos but she grit her teeth and continued on, ignoring the aching in her joints and the bruising on her skin. She slugged onward, gaining momentum, felling enemy after enemy in her wake. Wake. She remembered how it felt to wake up next to her, to smile and grin through the ache and prepare for the next battle. Battle. Fight. Sword. Slash. Her. She finally reached her and struck and enemy down so that she could envelope her in her embrace and her tears rolled down her cheeks. Tear. It dropped from her chin to land on the white gem on her, _her,_  forehead.

_“My Pearl.”_


End file.
